First Dance
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: "Dança?" "Oi?" Rose se assustou com a repentina fala do garoto. Scorpius riu. "Você dança?"


First Dance

Rose não conseguia entender como uma festa de Natal do Ministério poderia ao menos lhe agradar.

No auge dos seus treze anos – se considerava muito mais madura do que antes -, pretendia ficar na escola aproveitando aquele feriado com suas amigas. Mas ao contrário, tivera que passar o Natal em uma maldita celebração do Ministério naquele salão imenso.

Fez um biquinho enquanto jogava alguns fios castanho-avermelhados para trás. Seu vestido soava um pouco com ar infantil, a cor azul combinando perfeitamente com seus olhos.

Viu seu primo Albus dançando com a irmã mais nova na pista de dança. James já desaparecera da festa e toda sua família estava reunida em algumas mesas perto dos adultos. O salão era amplo e imensamente decorado. O ministro tentava mostrar que o mundo bruxo estava ótimo, obrigada.

Rose achava tudo aquilo uma palhaçada. E pelo visto seu irmão também, pois o mesmo dormia em um sono profundo no colo de Hermione Weasley.

Afastou-se de Teddy – com quem estivera conversando – e caminhou para o outro lado do salão. Sentou-se na beira do palco onde uma banda tocava músicas antigas. Via seu pai conversando com algum homem importante do Ministério; seu tio Harry conversava com Gina e alguma senhora; o ministro estava reunido por seguidores; do outro lado podia ver a família Malfoy sentada em uma mesa com seus amigos íntimos: os Zabini. O jovem Malfoy conversava com seu amigo de escola, Alex Zabini. Rose acabou observando-os por um tempo e só desviou o olhar quando constatou estar sendo observada por Draco Malfoy em pessoa. Aquilo a fez corar fortemente. Olhou para o chão rezando para que ele não tivesse reparado no genuíno interesse de Rose em observar seu filho contando alguma história. Eles pareciam se divertir.

Gostaria de estar se divertindo daquele jeito com a família, mas todos estavam ocupados demais dando atenção às pessoas importantes do Ministério. A família Malfoy parecia unida e não ligava para quem era importante ou não naquela festa.

Era Natal. Gostaria de compartilhar aquele sentimento natalino com alguém. Queria ver um rosto amigo com quem pudesse conversar sobre coisas banais e não ter uma longa conversa com algum amigo de seu pai sobre o banco bruxo. Tinha coisa mais deprimente para se fazer no Natal do que ficar falando de duendes e dinheiro?

"Ei" uma exclamação chamou sua atenção. Tomou um susto e ergueu o rosto, Scorpius Malfoy estava sentado ao seu lado. Seu rosto pegou fogo com a aproximação do garoto. Olhou para a mesa em que o mesmo estivera e pôde ver Alex lançar-lhe um olhar curioso. Draco Malfoy apenas conversava com Blaise Zabini.

"Boa noite" disse Rose ainda envergonhada. Sorriu acanhada enquanto Scorpius abria um largo sorriso.

"Feliz Natal" desejou Scorpius encostado de leve seu ombro no dela e rindo. Rose sorriu agradecida.

"Feliz Natal para você também" falou murmurando, como se temesse que alguém ouvisse aquela conversa.

Scorpius a analisou por um tempo. Ela colocara o dedo no canto da boca como se estivesse prestes e roer toda a unha; batia a perna insegura; e desviava o olhar constantemente.

"Dança?"

"Oi?" Rose se assustou com a repentina fala do garoto. Scorpius riu.

"Você dança?" perguntou. Rose estreitou os olhos para o menino de apenas treze anos. Seus cabelos estavam cuidadosamente ajeitados para trás, seus olhos cinzentos tinham um ar infantil, seu nariz fino destacava nobreza e seu corpo era de um adolescente em plena puberdade – desajeitado, como se tivesse crescido vários centímetros nos últimos meses.

"Eu danço" respondeu Rose desejando ter pensado em uma resposta melhor do que aquela. Scorpius apenas riu e levantou-se. Puxou-a delicadamente pela mão, conduzindo-a até a pista.

A mão em sua cintura fez Rose arrepiar-se. Olhava com curiosidade para os olhos de Scorpius Malfoy. A dança lenta dava-os uma desculpa para se observarem.

"Diga-me o que está pensando" pediu Rose aflita com o silêncio. Scorpius sorriu de lado.

"Eu pensava em como todo meu ódio por essa festa sumiu" disse baixo. Rose sentiu-se ficar vermelha. Scorpius fez uma cara intrigada. "Esplêndido, não? Fascinante. Como uma boa companhia pode mudar sua opinião de todo um dia. E você, no que está pensando?"

"Em nada." Falou Rose dando um sorriso e seus olhos brilharam. "Estou simplesmente seguindo a música."

Scorpius sorriu divertido e tocou com o dedo a ponta do nariz de Rose.

"Você tem sardas, são fofas." Comentou. Rose desviou o olhar e apenas chegou mais perto do garoto. Depois de alguns segundos voltou a olhá-lo.

"Estou pensando" começou parecendo raciocinar as palavras certas. "Por que me convidou para dançar?"

"Meu pai disse que não é educado deixar uma moça sozinha em uma festa, triste e aparentemente curiosa a meu respeito."

Rose ficou sem fala e apenas dançou.

Dançaram cinco músicas até Albus chamar Rose para irem embora.

Mas antes disso parecia que estavam sozinhos no salão, dançando ao som das melhores músicas possíveis para aquela noite. Olhando um no olho do outro e desejando saber o que estavam pensando.

Se tivessem reparado as suas voltas teriam visto os primos de Rose assustados com aquele casal; teriam visto Harry e Gina pararem de conversar com quem quer que fosse para observarem; teriam reparado que Rony quase tivera um treco quando fora cumprimentar o ministro e que sua esposa fora correndo mandá-lo ter modos; reparariam que Draco Malfoy lançava-lhe olhares de esguelha fazendo Blaise se irritar e perguntar se o mesmo lhe ouvia...

E também notariam que milhões de pessoas sorriam em suas direções, pensando consigo mesmas que aquele casal era extremamente adorável.

E depois daquela dança, várias outras seguiram suas vidas. As melodias os acompanhavam e nunca se sentiram sozinhos enquanto formulavam no que o outro estaria pensando.

* * *

n/autora: oooin *-* Eu gostei de escrever essa Fic pequenininha. Deu uma emoçãozinha, sabe? Gostaria de ter um Natal desses. hahahahaha. Eu sempre imaginei uma cena em que todos ficassem olhando para eles dois. Eu simplesmente amo esse casal. Espero que tenham gostado, e comentem ook?

Não custa nada comentar para dizer o que acharam.

Beijos,

Cecília ;*


End file.
